Fish Out of Water
Fish out of Water is the second part of the 6th episode in the third season of The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack, as well as the series finale. Characters *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Bubbie *Peppermint Larry *Stormalong residents Synopsis Flapjack and K'nuckles consume too much of a new drink at the Candy Barrel, and it turns them into fish. Plot Flapjack and K'nuckles try Peppermint Larry's new drink called "1000 Pieces of Candy," When they come back for more, having been largely excited by it, they are horrified to discover that the rule is "one per customer forever." Fortunately, Flapjack and K'nuckles, using various disguises, get to taste this amazing new candy several times, ignoring Bubbie's warning about them turning into fish if they eat too much candy. All goes well until they go into the Candy Barrel the next day and discover that they've turned into fish, as Bubbie predicted. They are chased out of Stormalong and Bubbie puts Flapjack into the water and tells him that he has to live in the ocean, she then pushes K'nuckles down telling him to look after him. Flapjack and K'nuckles find a place similar to the Candy Barrel called "The Candy Coral." Unfortunately, they are labeled "freaks" for refusing to eat candy. The fish advance on them, but they are saved by a group of Mermen who believe that K'nuckles and Flapjack are Mermen as well. They take the two adventuers to their secret lair and attempt to help them "conquer their candy demons". After a long while, the Mermens' treatment works. But as soon as Flapjack and K'nuckles take off their shirts, they discover that they've completely transformed into fish. They are taken to see the doctor, who tells them that they have the fish flu, a result of using fish improperly. They are treated and their legs grow back, allowing them to return to Stormalong. They resume their plan for getting more of Larry's candy drink, disguising themselves with fake mustaches. But their fake mustaches stick to the glass, revealing their identity. Peppermint Larry angrily warns them that they shouldn't have had more than one, but K'nuckles scoffs and Flapjack points out that they aren't going to turn into fish. Instead of turning into fish, K'nuckles and Flapjack become real people. They are once again chased out of Stormalong and are never allowed to come back. The episode ends with K'nuckles and Flapjack on top of Bubbie, who now has a human face due to having eaten too much candy while they were gone, sailing into the sunset in search of a new home. Trivia *This is one of the few, if not the only episode that has an animated title card. *There are fish versions of Larry, Lolly, and the Dock hag. *Flapjack and K'nuckles turn into real life characters at the end of the episode. This is the last episode of Flapjack being in real life form but no longer turns back in cartoon form. Running Gag *Flapjack and K’nuckles trying the the "1000 Pieces Of Candy" multiple times in different costumes. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes